


like a summer shower

by adspexi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/pseuds/adspexi
Summary: On the run from the Carrows' cronies, Luna and Ginny try an unconventional defense strategy.
Relationships: Ginny Weasely/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: 300bpm Flash Exchange November 2019





	like a summer shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/gifts).



In a deserted corridor of Hogwarts, two fugitives from the Carrows’ cronies were attempting to cuss, catch their breath, and walk past the same stretch of wall three times without being noticed.

“Where-“ Ginny hissed “-the bleeding _hell_ did Neville get to, graffitiing the old Chamber wall was _his_ idea and if he gets caught I can’t cuss him out for it-“

“Disillusionment Charm three floors back, hid behind a statue,” Luna said, tiptoeing back from her first pass-by.

The sounds of the pissant fifth-years chasing them was getting closer. “Great, so we have to send someone for him and the paint before it wears off.”

“Just think innocent thoughts. They didn’t see us. Barnabas was a visionary, wasn’t he?”

Before Ginny could reply or even finish her third pass, their pursuers flooded into the Corridor: three Slytherins with more spots than sense, all of whom knew the Cruciatus, wands out.

“Do please leave, if you would be so kind,” Luna said serenely. “I can’t commune with the spirit of Barnabas if you track Flozzlewongs in with you. They’re very bad for internal awareness.”

“Er,” said the leader.

“What are you doing out this late?” said his sidekick.

Luna blinked very slowly. “I already said. Communing with Barnabus. I’ve always admired his willingness to bridge the cultural gap between magical species, and I thought coming to see him in the cloth might imbue within me the same spirit of unity. We sorely need it in these days of discord, after all.”

“And you’ve been here all evening?”

“Yes.”

“Communing takes four hours, does it?” the leader said.

“There is no temporal standard for a communion between souls,” Luna said witheringly.

He looked the two of them up and down, both still catching their breath from the madcap sprint. “Communing with her soul, too, were you?”

“Maybe,” Ginny snapped. “Do it a lot better without company, though.”

They filed out, snickering.

* * *

They waited ten minutes after the Slytherins left, rushed back and forth three times, and Ginny collapsed onto a cushion, cackling, with Luna right behind her. “Communing with the _soul_ of a _tapestry,”_ she said, gasping for breath. “Is that even possible?”

“So many things are possible in this world, and so few of them are known to Wizarding scholars.” Luna paused for effect. “But not tapestry Legilimency.”

“Or Flozzlewong infestations?”

Luna scooted onto Ginny’s cushion, shoulder to shoulder. “No, those are real, but they only live in the tropics.”

Ginny thought about how close Luna was, and the look on the Slytherins’ faces, and the quiet tug in her gut. “You know what the Slytherins think we were doing.”

“Of course I do.”

“So you don’t- mind?” said Ginny. Luna had never minded anything up to this point, from people mocking her Specterspecs up to becoming a guerrilla leader in her own school, but you never knew.

“Why would I? It’s perfectly normal, and if you look outside our limited English viewpoint, there are plenty of Wizarding cultures who thought it helped.”

“Huh,” Ginny said, more as a filler than anything. Some of the most interesting Luna ideas came when you just let her steer the conversation where she wanted and nodded along.

“Back when we were temple priests and things, you know. There used to be so many different ways to do magic, and now we all use wands and Latin nobody’s ever dusted them off. Like the bulls.”

“Mm?”

“There was this ancient Greek island where wizards were all priests and priestesses, and to start learning magic you had to take on an avatar of the god. Quite like Quidditch, really, lots of time in the air, if you were the Quaffle and the hoops were the space between a giant bull’s horns.”

“That’s not like Quidditch at all,” said Ginny, lifting her head to give Luna her best Chaser’s glare.

Luna looked back with the serene indifference of a girl who’d been excused from first-year flying lessons because Wrackspurt concentration increased at altitude. “You’d be good at it anyway. And then you’d be the best ancient priestess.”

“That come with an outfit?”

“Skirts all the way to the floor, and a serpent in each hand. And bare-bosomed.”

Ginny pretended to think about it. “Sounds like I’d suit it.”

“You’d suit most things,” Luna said, leaning back up against her. “Shame we can’t get a bull in here so you could give it a go.”


End file.
